Know Yourself
by QuillFusion
Summary: Olivia (Olive) is instructed to remain in the Alt Universe while they work on a case. With nowhere to stay and in order to minimise complications with having two Agent Dunhams roaming the streets, Broyels instructs her to spend the weekend with AltOlivia (Liv). - Femslash (f/f) Olivia/Alt-Livia -** Revised 2013-02-14 **
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Fringe: Normal!Olivia/Normal!Olivia, more parallel universes, Olivia finds that she can relate better to a girl more like herself. ****(Fourth Femslash-kink Neme) **  


**This story is set potentially during episode 20 of Season 4 of Fringe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia for a little excursion into an alternative reality in the same universe.**

* * *

Phillip Broyles took over from Walter and addresses the team. "It is clear that stopping David Robert Jones from tearing the two universes apart is going to be quite difficult and it is becoming ever evident that the bridge is a potential liability. It's not safe to cross over right now so I want all cross overs minimised."

"Okay. That should be fine. Do you have anywhere for us to stay?", asked Olivia.

"Agent, I think you need to stay with Agent Dunham."

"Sir, can I have a word please," Olivia said.

"No Agent Dunham. I know what you are going to say and I'm afraid that is the only option. We do not want to cause suspicion. I only want one of you visible in public at a time so this way you will be able to co-ordinate."

"Yes, sir." Olivia was not thrilled about the collaboration in the first place let alone having to stay over on this side and spend unnecessary time with her double. She'd have preferred a poke in the eye with a sharp stick, quite frankly.

...

The journey in the car with Olivia and Liv was frosty to say the least. Neither one had anything to say to the other. Through the corner of her eye Olivia watched Liv driving - changing gears seamlessly and casually cautious in a way that Olivia recognised as her own style of driving, be it that Liv drove a bit more aggressively and a little too fast for Olivia's liking. It seemed like she was in a hurry to get the drive over even though Olivia could see no signs that Liv found this situation anywhere near as uncomfortable as Olivia.

They entered Liv's flat. "The couch and living room is yours for your stay, and for your information I'm not thrilled about this either."

Olivia nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

Liv switched on the kettle. "I assume you want coffee. I prefer a drink after a day like today." Liv poured herself a whiskey. "Help yourself to coffee once it's boiled. You know your way around." She took her drink and headed to the bedroom.

Olivia watched her go.

When she reached the bedroom she took a swig of her whiskey, threw off her top. "Do you want to go out tonight or do you mind if I do?" Liv's question was so casual from the bedroom as if she knew Olivia would be watching her.

"No," Olivia relied, "you can", feeling embarrassed at having been caught out.

"Good, because I think I'll go mad just sitting here all night," Liv retorted as she got undressed for a shower.

Olivia could not help watching Liv's naked form as she headed into the bathroom and stepped into the shower which was visible from the kitchen through the open doors. Liv obviously did not believe in closing doors. The shape of her body was mesmerising even through the steamed up glass of the shower. When Liv turned off the taps and was about to get out of the shower, Olivia quickly busied herself in a cupboard to find a mug for her coffee.

Olivia returned to the lounge where she sat sipping her coffee with her back deliberately turned towards Liv's bedroom where she was getting ready to go out.

Liv finally came out into the lounge on her way to the front door. "There is fresh frozen food in freezer. Make yourself at home you know it well enough."

Olivia considered addressing the throwaway jibes but instead she just nodded.

With one last glance back at Olivia Liv left.

Olivia spent the rest of the evening trying to watch telly. She wandered around the lounge looking at the pictures, books and things on display in Liv's house that she had once been convinced were her own. How can all of these things seem so familiar and so alien at the same time? Olivia was used to having things ordered, clearly defined, and categorised into black and white, right and wrong, good and evil. It seems recently that such a dichotomy had become farcical. On the contrary she was slowly learning that everything seemed to merely dissolve into a different shade of grey.

Finally Olivia settled on the couch with a blanket she retrieved from the airing cupboard and tried to sleep, to no avail.

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more at: **_

_**(quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/fringe/know-yourself)**_

_****__**For early chapter releases check out my website.**_  



	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Fringe: Normal!Olivia/Normal!Olivia, more parallel universes, Olivia finds that she can relate better to a girl more like herself. ****(Fourth Femslash-kink Neme) **  


**This story is set potentially during episode 20 of Season 4 of Fringe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia for a little excursion into an alternative reality in the same universe.**

* * *

At 2am the front door opened. Olivia heard Liv enter. She recognised a male voice with her. The two of them giggled and tried to be quiet in that way that being drunk made everything you do anything but quiet.

Olivia could hear them kissing and groping as Liv lead him to her bedroom. Liv was obviously also too drunk to close the inter-leading door between the lounge and the bedroom and from where Olivia was lying, if she turned her head slightly to the side she had a clear view of the bed.

She watched them kiss as they lay on the bed. She watched as Liv removed his shirt and her tank-top. Then their trousers came down. She watched as Liv lay back and let him get on top of her and begin to thrust into her. This seemed odd. Olivia imagined Liv would be the one to take the lead.

Olivia found herself mesmerised by the rhythmic bouncing of Liv's small breasts as her lover increased his thrust and tempo. She soon found herself getting very aroused by the scene playing out in front of her.

Due to the light shining in through the bedroom window, Olivia could clearly see Liv's face in the throws of ecstasy. Exquisite! She wondered if she looked like that when making love?

She felt the undeniable urge to touch herself. She was so wet and knew she could easily come too. Then on the crescendo of Liv's orgasm Liv turned, opened her eyes and looked directly at Olivia as if she knew Olivia would be watching.

Olivia could not stop herself. She upped her pace and pushed herself over the edge, falling into the abyss of orgasm at the same time, biting into her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out an audible moan.

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more at: **_

_**(quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/fringe/know-yourself)**_

_**For early chapter releases check out my website.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Fringe: Normal!Olivia/Normal!Olivia, more parallel universes, Olivia finds that she can relate better to a girl more like herself. ****(Fourth Femslash-kink Neme) **  


**This story is set potentially during episode 20 of Season 4 of Fringe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia for a little excursion into an alternative reality in the same universe.**

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke and found Liv in the kitchen brewing coffee.

"Morning. Coffee?" Liv asked plainly.

"Yes thanks." Olivia replied very aware that Liv was dressed in nothing other than a snug fitting thin white t-shirt and her knickers.

"Hope you sept okay and I didn't wake you." Liv's statement was the antithesis of an apology.

"No. The couch was quite comfortable. Thanks" Olivia replied and got herself a fresh mug from the cupboard.

"It's funny to think you have all my memories." Liv ventured as she watched Olivia retrieve the mug.

"I only have some of your memories...and they have mostly faded already," Olivia said.

"Still though. At least you have the peace of mind that no one was digging around in your head."

"No, they were just messing _**with**_ my head."

Liv smiled sardonically at the attempted Olivia blanch.

"Look Liv, if it helps, I really can't remember anything very clearly and I think other than a knowledge of the factual differences in our past it didn't give me much else." Olivia was not sure why she was wanting Liv to feel better about this. "It's not like I still have access and can read you because of it."

"You'd like that though," Liv said between sips of her coffee.

"What?" Olivia was confused.

"To get into my head again," Liv replied casually but watching Olivia's every move.

"No," Olivia simply relied.

"You are curious though," Liv pressed. "You are curious to know how alike or different we actually are, in our thoughts and reactions now."

"Look Liv, you live your life, I live mine," Olivia tried to end the conversation. She mentally tried to shrugged off the conversation and poured her coffee. Then she suddenly felt a hot presence right behind her.

"You are curious. I bet at this moment you are wondering if I am thinking the same thing you are."

Olivia closed her eyes to try to block out the hot breaths that were tickling her neck and the feeling of a hot body – the same as hers right behind her. If she leant back by a hair's breadth she was sure she would feel Liv's pert breasts against her back. "We are very different."

"Oh, I don't think so," Liv said. But before Olivia could respond Liv was gone.

Olivia willed her legs into action and she returned to the living room where she sat and drank her coffee waiting for the shower to be free.

When she was sure Liv had finished I the shower Olivia drained her cup and headed through the bedroom to the shower. As she entered she saw Liv sitting at her dresser with her towel loosely draped around her waste. Olivia marvelled at the sight of Liv's toned bare back and with her eyes she followed the line down to the top of Liv's buttocks that was barely visible above the folds of the towel. When she looked up and saw Liv's face reflected in her mirror, she realised she had been busted.

Olivia quickly wrenched her eyes away dashed into the bathroom closing the bathroom door behind her. The hot water of the shower massaged her back and neck - a necessary caress she had been craving since she set foot in this universe. She was enjoying her brief private relaxation so much that she did not notice the door to the bathroom open.

Liv stood there watching her.

Olivia started when she finally noticed Liv at the door. Liv had her towel draped around her hips, exposing her bare breasts. Clearly she was very comfortable with her own body in front of Olivia.

Liv's eyes roamed up and down Olivia's body. Olivia bit her bottom lip again but this time to stop the reflex reaction to cover up and hide. If Liv can be fine about being naked, then so can she; after all they have identical bodies.

"You did not hear me," Liv said still openly regarding Olivia's body. "I said since we can't go out how about we watch some films or something today?"

Olivia replied as evenly as possible. "Hope you have some good ones."

Once Liv left, Olivia could hear her the blood rushing though her veins. She realised she had stopped breathing and needed to take a few deep breaths to feed her brain with the necessary oxygen.

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more at: **_

_**(quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/fringe/know-yourself)**_

_**For early chapter releases check out my website.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Fringe: Normal!Olivia/Normal!Olivia, more parallel universes, Olivia finds that she can relate better to a girl more like herself. ****(Fourth Femslash-kink Neme) **  


**This story is set potentially during episode 20 of Season 4 of Fringe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia for a little excursion into an alternative reality in the same universe.**

* * *

When Olivia finally came out of the shower she found a small pile of clothes: a pair of shorts and a vest top lying on the bed.

"I left you some clothes on the bed as I assume you didn't pack for a weekend away," Liv's voice came from the lounge, obviously sensing Olivia's hesitation.

Olivia decided that this was a thoughtful gesture and perhaps there was hope for an amicable weekend ahead, despite them loathing each other. As she picked up the clothes she noticed that there was no underwear. When she was at home, relaxing alone she wouldn't always bother with underwear but this was not home and she was not alone! She wondered if Liv also didn't wear underwear at home; or was it just a bit strange offering someone else your knickers?

The shorts were very short and baggy and the t-shirt was thin and more sea through than Olivia would have liked but she put them on before taking one last deep bracing breath before she joined Liv in the lounge.

Olivia noticed Liv was wearing a similar pair of shorts and vest. She was lying on the other couch playing with the remote control, already ready with a DVD paused and ready to play.

"Good timing." Liv smiled at her. Olivia could feel Liv's eyes appraised her body in the clothes she had leant her. "I though they'd fit nicely." Live turned her attention back to the TV.

Olivia made herself comfortable on what had become 'her' couch and prepared to watch the film. She was grateful to be watching a film because at least that way they did not have to make conversation and she tucked herself under her blanket to cover her rather vulnerable exposed body.

Sadly her peace did not last. She was horrified to find out that the film Liv had selected was a very erotic lesbian film – one that Olivia knew well. Ever since she had Liv's memories implanted in her mind, which included some rather explicit experiences with women, Olivia had been intrigued. So, since her return to her own universe she sometimes treated herself to a lesbian film on a quiet private evening at home. Had Olivia ever slept with a woman? No. Could she have? Maybe. She found the idea of sex with a woman enticing but to date she had not found a women who really ignited her passion – or so she told herself.

To make Olivia even more uncomfortable, during one of the climatic love scenes, out of the corner of her eye Olivia noticed Liv stir and slip her had into her shorts. She could see Liv's eyes were close and her movements rhythmic as she pleasured herself. The sight was intoxicating and completely overwhelming. Every muscle in her body tensed and was shouting flee. Then Liv turned her head towards Olivia. Her eye remained closed. Olivia saw how she bit her lip as she her breathing increased along with the rhythm of her hand while listening to the film in the background. Olivia was too transfixed to move. Finally Liv came softly, barely a breath escaping her slightly parted lips.

The effect was like a cattle prod being poked into Olivia's spine. She shot up and rushed to the kitchen. When Liv followed her into the kitchen to pour herself a whiskey. Olivia pretended to be making herself another cup of coffee.

* * *

_**PLEASE LEAVE a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more at: **_

_**(quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/fringe/know-yourself)**_

_**For early chapter releases check out my website.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Fringe: Normal!Olivia/Normal!Olivia, more parallel universes, Olivia finds that she can relate better to a girl more like herself. (Fourth Femslash-kink Neme) **

**This story is set potentially during episode 20 of Season 4 of Fringe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement intended. I just borrowed Olivia for a little excursion into an alternative reality in the same universe.**

* * *

"You sure you don't want something stronger?" Liv asked.

That was it. Olivia could not take anymore. "What are you doing?"

"Helping myself to some whiskey." Liv clearly knew that that was not what Olivia meant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean last night." Olivia blurted. "I mean in there, now."

I quiet smile spread over Liv's mouth as she contemplated Olivia. "Nothing really." She took a sip of her drink. "I just figured that if we were alike, then perhaps we would like the same things."

"What? So you decided you'd treat me to a show?"

Liv thought for a moment. "Yes, I guess. But it was not really a show but more like I did what I thought you'd like if I were you – which I am."

"You are not me... I know you slept with women thanks to the images and memories forced in my brain. But I'm not like that." Olivia protested.

"You mean you don't like this." Liv leant forward and...

* * *

**Due to the restriction on potential MA+ content on this site ... the next installments (up to Chap 05+) of this story is now available on my webpage:**

**quillfusion-dot-com/fanfiction/fringe/know-yourself/**

**_PLEASE leave a positive comment on my webpage if you'd like to read more chapters._**


End file.
